5 Years Later
by piixelle
Summary: Après 5 ans d'absence, Elena revient à Mystics Falls. Depuis son départ la ville s'est bien calmée et la plus part des êtres surnaturels sont partis. Pourquoi est-elle partie? Où était elle? Pourquoi revient-elle? Et surtout comme la ville va-t-elle réagir à son retour?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

**Année 2017**

Mystics Falls a toujours connu l'existence d'un autre monde. Dans cette ville se sont succédaient vampires, loup-garou, sorcière et même des hybrides. Jusqu'au jour où tout a brutalement cesser

**Année 2012**

_ Elena, habillait d'une robe noir très simple pleure dans les bras de ses deux meilleures amies, Caroline et Bonnie. La première est un vampire, la seconde une sorcière. Elle lève la tête et regarde l'assemblée réunie autour d'elle. Il y a Tyler, le copain de Caroline, moitié loup-garou moitié vampire, il y a Matt, la seule personne encore « normal » qu'elle connaît, et il y a les deux frères Salvatore, Stefan et Damon, les deux premiers vampires a être rentrée dans la vie d'Elena. Ces deux derniers se tiennent côte-à-côte, même s'ils s'évitent du regard. Leur amour fraternel en a pris un coup depuis qu'ils sont tous les deux amoureux de la même fille : Elena. _

_ Elena dépose une rose sur la tombe devant elle. Sur celle-ci sont gravées des inscriptions en lettres d'or tout fraîche « Jeremy Gilbert, frère et fils ». En relevant la tête et Elena se dit que ce n'était pas normale que si peu de gens soit présent à l'enterrement de son propre frère. Ses parents devraient être là, Jenna, Alaric, Vicky, Anna, et même John ! Tous ces gens pour qui Jeremy avait compté et aidé. _

_ Elena se tourna vers ses amis et pris la parole : _

_« Jeremy était quelqu'un de bien, de très bien même. Il nous a tous aidé à un moment de notre vie. Et pourtant, il était le premier à avoir besoin d'aide. J'ai fais de mon mieux pour être toujours là pour lui mais ce ne fut apparemment pas suffisant. » _

_ Elena fut prise d'un sanglot et s'arrêta de parler. D'un coup elle se mit à courir, elle devait s'éloigner de ce cimetière où reposaient beaucoup trop de personnes importantes pour elle. Elle courue jusqu'à chez elle, où elle attrapa une valise et mis quelques vêtements en vrac dedans. Une seule scène tournée encore et encore dans sa tête. Jeremy, mort sur le sol de cuisine. A côté de lui un revolver, et un mot :_

_ « Elena, je suis désolé, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Je vois de plus en plus de fantômes tous les jours, et maintenant tu es toi aussi un vampire. La mort est partout autour de moi. Je ne le supporte plus. Désolé. Je t'aime. Jeremy. »_

_ Elle attrapa la valise qu'elle venait plus ou moins de finir et sortie en trombe de la maison. Elle monta dans sa voiture, elle devait se dépêcher, elle savait que Stephan, Damon et les autres allaient venir voir comment elle se sentait. Elle démarra la voiture est partie en trombe. _

**Année 2017**

Elena tourna la clé dans la porte et pénétra dans cette maison qui avait été la sienne et où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de cinq ans.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plus, et que vous avez envie de découvrir la suite! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous souhaiterai pour la suite! Bien sur les grandes lignes de l'histoire sont déjà dans ma tête, mais tout peux se modifier et s'adapter en fonction de vos envies! Donc n'hésitez surtout pas!

Je vais essayer de poster tous les jours la première semaine, car j'ai déjà quelques chapitres de côtés, puis pour la suite, je promet de poster au moins une fois par semaine, voir plus quand je n'aurais pas trop de travail car je suis aussi à la fac!

Des bisous à tous,

Cécile!


	2. CHAPITRE UN

CHAPITRE UN

**2012**

Elena venait de quitter le cimetière en pleur. Les deux frères Salvatore voulu la suivre, mais Caroline les arrêta.

« Laisser lui quelques instants seule. Elle en a besoin, on ira tous la retrouver dans une heure. »

Même si tout le monde n'était pas d'accord, elle réussie, avec l'aide de Bonnie, à tous les convaincre.

Stephan et Damon étaient retourné chez eux en attendant d'aller voir Elena, et tout deux tourné en rond. Damon devait en être à son 5ème verre de la journée alors que Stephan lisait un livre qu'il avait déjà lu à de nombreuses reprises. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il repassait dans sa tête les évènements de la dernière semaine.

Dans un premier temps, Elena l'avait choisie, elle était revenue à Mystics Falls pour lui, puis elle avait un accident de voiture. Meredith lui ayant donnée le sang de Damon, elle était devenue un vampire. Tout était alors devenu compliqué. Et bien avant qu'elle n'est le temps de s'habituer à la situation, elle avait trouvé son frère mort, suicidé, n'arrivant à accepter la nouvelle nature de sa sœur, considérant ça comme un autre décès dans sa famille.

Il ne tenait pas place. Il entendait Damon dans la pièce d'à côté faire les cents pas. Damon avait accepté de quitter Mystics Falls, suivant l'accord que les deux frères avaient conclu. Elena avait choisi Stephan, Damon devait donc partir. Il allait quitter la ville le jour où Jeremy s'était suicidé. Il avait donc décidé de décaler son départ.

« Bon ça suffit, cria Damon en entrant dans la chambre de Stephan, elle t'a choisie Elena, pour les bons comme les mauvais moments. Donc maintenant tu vas chez elle et tu vas voir comme elle va, sinon c'est moi qui le ferrais ! »

Stephan regarda sa montre.

« Allons y ensemble, de toute façon les autres devraient pas tarder à s'y rendre aussi ».

Arrivées chez Elena en première Caroline entra dans la maison sans même frapper ou s'annoncer. Elle sentit tout de chose que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'elle découvrait que la chambre d'Elena était sans dessus-dessous, des vêtements étant éparpillés partout, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se précipita en bas pour voir si il s'agissant d'Elena. Elle trouva à la place Stefan et Damon se regardant avec des yeux noirs.

Cependant des que les garçons eu vu Caroline, ils devinèrent tout deux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Où est Elena ? – demanda Stephan

Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait Barbie ? – Questionna Damon

Je ne sais pas où elle est, j'ai fais le tour de la maison impossible de la trouver, ça chambre et sans dessus dessous, il lui ai arrivé quelque chose, je le sent ! – Répondit Caroline, ignorant la manière dont lui parlé Damon. »

C'est a ce moment là que Bonnie entra dans la maison. Avant même qu'elle est eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, les trois vampires lui expliquait tous en même temps qu'Elena avait disparue, et que Bonnie devait la localiser.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Bonnie avait installée tout son materiel, et tenait dans ses mains la brosse à cheveux d'Elena. Quand elle commença a faire le sort de localisation, sort qu'elle a l'habitude de faire, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas comme prévu, mais son instinct lui dicta de ne rien dire et d'agir comme si tout se passer normalement. C'est la qu'elle vu le fantôme de Jenna, dans un coin de la cuisine.

« Bonnie, n'est pas peur, c'est moi Jenna, et surtout ne leur dis pas que je suis là »

Bonnie hocha la tête avec un regard appuyée, ne pouvant pas répondre directement

« Ecoute moi, j'ai un message de la part d'Elena – repris Jenna – Elle a besoin de temps, d'air frais, et de se changer les idées. Juste après l'enterrement elle a pris quelques affaires avec elle, puis elle est partie sur les routes. Elle doit s'éloigner de cet endroit. Durant les premiers kilomètres elle n'arraitait de parler à voix haute, suppliant tous les morts qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle savait coincé dans le l'autre côté de venir t'expliquer son choix. C'est moi qui l'ai entendu. Mais surtout, elle nous a demandé une chose, personne de doit la chercher, elle reviendra a vous quand elle sera prête. Tu as compris Bonnie ? »

Bonnie hocha à nouveau discrètement la tête. Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. D'abord la mort de Jeremy, que malgré tout elle aimait toujours profondément. Et maintenant le départ de sa meilleure amie. Comment allait-elle faire ?

« Bonnie – Jenna repris la parole – il faut que tu leur donne une réponse. Tu vas donc leur dire la vérité d'accord. Il faut qu'il sache, sinon ils partiront tous les trois sur ses pistes, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Merci Bonnie ! Merci d'avoir toujours été là pour Jeremy et Elena. Merci d'être encore là, même si elle décidé de partir. Si tu n'avais pas était prête a accepter son choix, les esprits ne m'aurait jamais laissé t'approcher. Merci »

Puis Jenna disparue d'un coup. Bonnie manqua de tomber dans les pommes, suite à cette « rencontre ». Caroline l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et Stephan lui amena un verre d'eau. Bonnie savait qu'elle ne pouvait repousser leurs questions, et décida donc de prendre la parole.

« Bon – Commença-t-elle, vous n'allez pas être heureux, mais voilà, Jenna m'est apparue, Elena est partie, et son souhait le plus chère et qu'on essaye pas de la retrouver, qu'elle veut prendre le temps nécessaire pour aller mieux à sa manière à elle, et qu'elle reviendra vers nous quand elle sera prête… »

Après avoir lâché cette bombe, Bonnie regarda autour d'elle. Caroline qui d'habitude parlait tous les temps, Damon qui ne manquait jamais de faire une réflexion sur la magie de Bonnie, et Stephan toujours confiant et rassurant, étaient tous les trois sous états de chocs et incapable de réagir à la nouvelle.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier vrai chapitre vous a plus! N'hésitez pas une fois de plus à me donner vos impressions et vos envies d'évolution pour la suite de l'histoire!


	3. CHAPITRE DEUX

CHAPITRE DEUX

**2017**

Une fois l'électricité rallumée, Elena revint à sa voiture pour décharger ses affaires, mais pas que. Quelqu'un l'attendait sagement à l'intérieur. En effet, sur le siège arrière, une petite tête brune s'amusait avec un jouait sans trop remuer. Elena l'a détacha de son siège pour bébé et la pris dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle avait installé l'enfant dans le salon, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, se doutant de qui ça pouvait bien être !

« Haaaa, Caroline, Bonnie ! Entrez, vous m'avez tellement manquait ! – S'exclama Elena à la vue de ses deux copines

Oh oui – Répondit Bonnie – on peut pas rester aussi longtemps sans se voir ! Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ?

Un an et demi – Répondit Caroline – la dernière fois qu'on a était toutes les trois réunies, c'était pour les un an de Jen ! D'ailleurs elle est où ma filleule adorée ? »

Les trois copines se dirigèrent vers le salon et Bonnie et Caroline se précipitèrent sur le bébé. Après quelques instants d'émerveillement « Qu'elle est belle ! » « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a grandit » « Mais c'est qu'elle commence à bien parler » etc. les trois filles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine. Elena avait pris soin de coucher Jen dans son lit avant.

« Bon – commença Elena – Comment se prépare le grand mariage ?

Olala – répondit Caroline – Si tu savais la galère que c'est, le fleuriste vient juste de me dire qu'il ne pourrait pas me livrer les fleurs avant 9h ! Tu te rends compte, les invités vont arriver autour de 11h, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout installés correctement !

Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour toi, je connais tes capacités d'organisation, c'est Tyler qui doit être content ! – rigola Elena.

Au fait – hésita Caroline – J'ai quelques choses à te dire

Oui ?

Stephan sera présent au mariage…

Quoi ? Tu m'avais toujours dis que ni Stephan si Damon ne serait là ! Comment je vais faire ? Je suis censé venir avec Jen en plus ! C'est pas possible ça ! Je refuse qu'il l'a rencontre !

Elena, calme toi – interviens Bonnie – Il est lui aussi de retour à Mystics Falls. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Mais il a croisait Tyler, et ce dernier l'à inviter.

Mais…Mais… Comment je vais faire pour Jen ?

Elena – repris Bonnie – ça fait 5 ans maintenant que tu ne l'as pas vu, il sait que t'as vie à continuer à évoluer, et la sienne aussi surement, dis lui la vérité

Je ne peux pas lui dire toute la vérité ! Je suis un vampire ! Je ne suis pas censé avoir d'enfant ! Et il ne peut définitivement pas connaître le père. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour garder Jen ! Et juste après le mariage, je repars !

Ha non – s'exclama Caroline – ça suffit les fuites Elena, tu nous avais dis que tu comptais revenir pour de bon ici, pour que Jen puisse grandir près de ses racines ! »

Elena ne trouva pas la force de répondre ! Comment allait-elle faire. Les filles continuèrent de parler et d'essayer de convaincre Elena de rester et de présenter Jen à tout le monde. Vers 15h, les filles partirent pour finaliser les détails pour le mariage ayant lieux le lendemain.

Elena se retrouva seule, sans cette maison. Jen était toujours endormie. Elle vadrouilla d'une pièce à l'autre. Sa chambre, la chambre de Jeremy, celle de Jenna, le canapé ou Alaric avait passé plusieurs mois, tout ça rappelait trop de souvenirs. Mais elle savait que les filles avaient raison. Elle était ici chez elle, et Jen devait grandir près d'ici. Le risque c'est que plus le nombre de personne étant au courant pour Jen, le plus elle mettait sa petite fille en danger ! Il fallait a tout prix que son existence rester cacher.

Dans sa chambre, Elena retrouva son vieux journal. Elle l'attrapa, attrapa un stylo, et commença à écrire.

_« Mon cher journal, _

_Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai plus écris, il faut dire que dans la précipitation de mon départ je n'ai pas pensé à te prendre avec moi !_

_Voilà 5 ans que je suis partie de Mystics Falls, 5 ans que Jeremy est mort. Et il s'en est passé des choses en 5 ans. _

_Tout d'abord je suis partie en vadrouille, la première année je n'ai fais que bouger, n'arrivant pas à trouver un endroit où je pourrais me sentir chez moi. J'avais coupé tout contact avec tous les gens de Mystics Falls. Et même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, je savais que c'était le meilleur choix. Jeremy avait raison, la mort était partout autour de moi. _

_Puis, un an après mon départ, Damon m'a retrouvée. J'étais alors à New-York. J'ai hésitée à repartir, a fuir à nouveau. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Je ne supportais plus la solitude. On a tous les deux décider de repartir sur de nouvelles bases, comme si Mystics Falls n'était jamais arrivé. Qu'on se rencontré pour la première fois, en ce mois de Juillet 2013 à New York. On s'est aimait. Simplement, passionnément, quelques fois trop passionnément. Mais on s'aimait. La vie était belle. Et puis un matin, en Août 2014, à mon réveil, il avait disparu. Juste un mot « Elena, un jour tu m'as quitté sans rien me dire, en demandant juste de ne pas te chercher, c'est maintenant mon tour de le faire… »._

_J'étais dévastée. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce une vengeance pour me punir de mon départ de Mystics Falls. J'étais blessée, mais après tout, lui m'avait cherchée et trouvée, je voulais faire pareil. J'ai recommencé à sillonner le pays à se recherche. Mais très vite, tout est devenu compliqué, j'étais toujours très fatiguée, j'avais faim, et mon corps commençait à rejeter le sang que je buvais. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me suis ainsi retrouvée à Atlanta, presque mourant, quand j'ai compris ce qu'il m'arrivait en me regardant dans la glace. Mon ventre s'était arrondi. J'étais enceinte. Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible. Une seule solution m'avait alors traverser l'esprit. J'avais appelé Bonnie et Caroline à l'aide. Elles étaient toutes les deux venus de suite, malgré plus de deux ans sans nouvelles. Bonnie réussie à comprendre pourquoi j'étais enceinte. Il y avait un sort que me permettais de l'être afin de créer une nouvelle lignée de Pétrova. Et si je mon corps refusait le sang, c'est que mon bébé était humain et non vampire. Elles sont restées avec moi jusqu'à mon accouchement, le 6 Février 2015. J'ai eu une magnifique fille. Elle s'appelle Jen Merry Gilbert, en hommage à Jenna et à ma mère. Puis Bonnie est repartie. Elle avait sa vie à continuer. Elle était désormais prof à la fac, elle avait repris le poste de sa grand-mère. Caroline et Tyler sont restés avec moi un long moment. Puis après les un an de Jen, ils sont eux aussi retourné à Mystics Falls. Et Jen et moi on a continué notre vie paisiblement à Atlanta. _

_Je n'ai pas continué à chercher Damon. Jen avait besoin d'une vie saine, et se balader aux quatre coins su pays n'était pas l'idéal. Mais à chaque fois que j'ai rencontré un vampire à Atlanta, j'ai demandé si il connaissait Damon, si il savait ou il était, et si jamais ils venaient à le croiser par la suite, il fallait surtout qu'il lui dise de venir ici. Ce n'est jamais arrivé…_

_Durant un an et demi les filles sont venu nous rendre visite chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Et puis un jour, Caroline et Tyler ont décidé de se marier, à Mystics Falls. _

_C'était pour moi l'occasion de revenir chez moi. Et je voulais y rester pour éduquer Jen ici. Mais le retour de Stephan change la donne. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser : et si Damon était aussi de retour ? Comment réagirait-il de savoir qu'il a un enfant, chose impossible pour un vampire ? Trop de question dans ma tête…_

Un bruit de pleur obligea Elena à arrêter d'écrire. Elle alla récupérer Jen qui était maintenant réveillé. Les questions continuer pourtant dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas rater le mariage de Caroline. Elle n'avait personne pour s'occuper de Jen. Il ne restait qu'une solution

« Jen, ma chérie – commença Elena en regardant sa fille – Il va falloir qu'on se fasse toutes belles, on est attendu à un mariage demain ! »

* * *

Chapitre avec beaucoup d'explication qui devrait vous permettre de mieux suivre et de mieux comprendre.

N'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! Ca me servira à savoir si je continue dans cette voie là ou pas!


	4. CHAPITRE TROIS

CHAPITRE TROIS

Elena fut réveiller aux aurores par les pleures de sa fille. Elle alla la récupérer dans son lit, et lui fit un petit déjeuner. C'était le jour du mariage de Caroline et Tyler. Le jour où elle allait revoir un des frères Salvatore, et même si elle priait pour que ça n'arrive pas, peut-être même les deux.

A 9h du matin, elle avait finit de préparer Jen. La petite était habillé d'une jolie robe rose, choisie il y des semaines. Un ruban blanc dans ses cheveux retenait ses jolies boucles brunes en queue de cheval. Elena, elle, n'était pas prête. Elle alluma la télé et s'adressa à Jen.

« Ma chérie, Maman est très en retard, on a rendez-vous avec tata Caro dans une heure, pour l'aider à finir de se préparer, et je suis toujours pas douchée. Alors écoute moi bien, tu vas être sage et regarder calmement la télé pendant que je me prépare d'accord ?

Oui maman – Répondit la gamine déjà obnubilée par les dessins animés devant elle ».

Elena fila très rapidement sous la douche. Elle enfila ensuite sa propre robe, couleur bleue, et se maquilla. Elle regarda l'heure, elle n'avait pas le temps de se lisser les cheveux. Elle laissa donc ses boucles rebondir sur ses épaules. De toute façon depuis l'arrivée de Jen, elle n'avais pas souvent eu le temps de les lisser, et c'était faite à les garder bouclée, même si au début c'était dérangeant pour elle, la ressemblance avec Katherine étant amplifiée.

Elle attrapa son sac, et le petit paquet bien emballé qu'elle avait préparé pour caroline. Elle rejoignit Jen, qui pour une fois n'en avait pas fait que à sa tête et était rester devant la télé.

« Allez ma chérie, c'est l'heure. Je te mets ton manteau et ta veste et on va au mariage de tatie Caroline et tonton Tyler ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard elle se gara devant l'immense maison des Lockwood où avait lieux le mariage. Elle regarda l'horloge de sa voiture : 9h56. Elle ne se ferait finalement peut-être pas tuée par Caroline.

Quand elle pénétra dans la maison, Jen dans ses bras, elle remarqua tout de suite Bonnie au milieu de la foule de gens organisa les lieux. Elles se rejoignirent et partirent aider Caroline à enfiler sa robe et à finir de se préparer.

Il était maintenant 11h45, la plupart des invités étaient installés. La cérémonie devait démarrer dans 15 minutes, il était donc temps pour Elena, Bonnie et Jen de laisser Caroline pour rejoindre le reste des invités. Elena sentait une énorme boule dans son venter. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Après tout, c'était le grand jour de Caroline et elle ne devait pas lui gâcher. Cependant quand elles sortirent de la pièce et que Bonnie la pris dans ses bras, elle se sentit rassurée.

Elles descendirent ensemble le grand escalier, se découvrant à la vue des invités. Elena, ayant Jen dans ses bras, attira de nombreux regards sur elle. En effet, ces gens de l'avait pas vu depuis plus de cinq ans, et elle sentait tous les regards braquait sur Jen. Bonnie attrapa Jen et l'entraina vers le buffet pour lui donner un verre de jus de fruit. Elena sonda la foule à la recherche d'une tête amicale. Elle aperçue alors Matt qui sortait du bureau, là où se préparait Tyler. Ce dernier la vit également et lui adressa un immense sourire. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« Elena Gilbert ! On m'avait prévenue de ta venue, mais je ne voulais pas le croire tant que je ne t'aurais pas vu ! C'est chose faite !

- Et oui Matt ! Je suis vraiment là, je ne pouvais pas manquer le mariage de Caroline et de Tyler.

- Certes ! – Répondit Matt – Mais quand même, tu t'es bien permise de louper pas mal d'évènement pendant cinq ans !

- J'n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de toi de mon départ Matt…

- Allez Gilbert ! T'en fais pas, on a presque tous compris pourquoi tu étais partie. Raconte moi plutôt ce que tu as fais pendant 5 ans, et surtout ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu es de retour.

- J'ai voyagé, vu du pays. Et puis, quelque chose m'est arrivée, quelqu'un m'a permis de me ressentir vivante

- Tu aurais donc rencontrée à nouveau l'amour ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. – Elena ne s'avait pas comment parler de Jen. Elle savait qu'à la minute où elle en parlerait, des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre fuserait – En réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que tu imagines. Viens avec moi je vais te présenter cette personne. »

Elena attrapa la main de Matt et l'entraina vers Jen qui étais toujours en companie de Bonnier.

« Matt, je voudrais te présenter Jen, ma… fille. Jen voici Matt, un ancien ami à moi »

Matt était immobile, son regard alternait entre Elena et Jen sans comprendre. La voix de la mère de Caroline, Liz, se fit entendre et sauva Elena des explications :

« S'il vous plait, veuillez vous rendre au jardin, pour que nous puissions commencer la cérémonie »

Elena, Jen et Bonnie partirent donc à leur place, à gauche de l'hôtel, là où se tiennent les demoiselles d'honneur, quand à Matt, toujours sur le choc, il rejoignit l'autre côté, étant le témoin de Tyler. Tyler pris lui aussi place, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de la femme qu'il aimait. Quand Caroline arriva, tous se retournèrent pour la voir descendre l'allée. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Elena osa enfin sonder la foule des yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit lui brisa le cœur. Stephan et Damon tous les deux, assis côte à côte, au dernier rang, les fixant, elle et Jen.

* * *

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre marquant donc le grand retour de notre fraternité préféré. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos ajouts!

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!


	5. CHAPITRE QUATRE

CHAPITRE QUATRE

La cérémonie venait tout juste de se terminer et si Elena ni Bonnie n'avaient pu s'empêcher de laisser couler une petite larme. Cependant, Elena était loin d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Elle savait que le reste de la journée n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Elle avait bien osé regarder deux trois fois du côté de frères Salvatore, et à chaque fois, elle les avait vu regarder dans sa direction. Dès qu'elle le pu elle entraine Bonnie de côté.

« Bonnie, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? – Demanda Elena – Ils sont tous les deux là. Qu'est-ce que je dis au sujet de Jen ? »

La petite, calmement assise à côté des deux filles releva son regard à l'entente de son nom mais ne parla pas. Elle se contenta de regarder les deux adultes se demandant bien de qui et de quoi elles pouvaient parler.

« J'ai une idée – commença Bonnie – ils savent que tu es un Vampire, ils sont donc persuadé que tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Dis leur que tu as trouvé cet enfant, que les parents étaient décédé, et que tu as décidé de t'en occuper, mais que ce n'est pas la tienne. »

Elena réfléchit à cette idée, ça pouvait en effet marcher. Mais, Elena n'aimait vraiment pas mentir, surtout au sujet de Jen.

« Elena – repris Bonnie – Je sais que c'est pas la meilleure solution, mais tu en vois une autre ? Si quelqu'un apprend que c'est ta fille, et que donc c'est la suite de la lignée Pétrova, imagine ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver !

- Tu as raison – Répondit Elena – Mais c'est aussi la suite de la lignée Salvatore, ils méritent de le savoir, surtout Damon, c'est son père quand même !

- Et donc tu comptes faire quoi ? Tout lui avouer ?

- Oui je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, je sais pas comment il va réagir, mais je suis certaine qu'il ne va pas aller crier sur tous les toits que sa fille est une Pétrova, il est lui aussi conscient des risques.

- Et à Stephan aussi tu vas tout lui dire ?

- J'en sais rien, ça va surtout dépendre de Damon ça, si il lui a dis qu'on avait vécu ensemble à New-York et tout…

- Juste Elena, fais attention, pour toi, pour Jen et pour eux. C'est une découverte qui quoi qu'il arrive va changer leur vie, pour toujours ! »

Suite à cette discussion, les deux filles retournèrent se mêler à la foule et allèrent féliciter les mariés. En passant devant Caroline et Tyler, Caroline lança un regard appuyé à son amie, pour savoir si elle tenait le coup. Elena lui rendit un sourire en échange. Même si non, elle ne tenait pas le coup, il fallait qu'elle se montre forte. Pour Jen.

Stephan et Damon était à l'autre bout du jardin, et même si ils continuaient à regarder en direction d'Elena, ils n'approchaient pas. Jen commençait à être fatiguée, c'était l'heure de la sieste. Avant le début de la cérémonie, Elena avait installée de quoi la coucher dans une des chambres à l'étage.

Une fois dans son lit d'appoint Jen pris la parole :

« Maman, pourquoi tatie Bonnie et toi vous avez parlé de mon papa ?

- Ma chérie, répondit Elena, c'est un peu compliqué tu sais. Je t'ai toujours dis que ton papa était autre part, qu'il ne pouvait pas venir nous voir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça surtout ma puce, je suis là moi ! Allez maintenant dors, je viendrais te chercher dans un petit moment, pour que tu participes aussi à la fête ! »

Elena embrasse le front de sa fille, et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir l'attendait Damon.

« Salut Elena – dit Damon

- 'Salut Elena' vraiment ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant trois ans, et tu me dis 'Salut Elena'.

- Elena, s'il te plait, ne commence pas, on ne peux pas agir comme des adultes et discuter calmement ?

- Discuter calmement ? Je t'avoue que ça me paraît compliqué en effet. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu pendant trois ans, à quel point j'ai était seule et à quelle galère j'ai du traverser.

- J'imagine que l'enfant couché derrière cette porte doit être une des galères dont tu parles ?

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme d'une galère. C'est grâce à elle que je vais bien, c'est elle qui m'a sauvé de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand tu m'as quitté sans un mot, sans une explication, sans même une raison.

- Qui est-elle Elena ? »

Elena ne répondit pas, malgré la décision qu'elle avait prise de tout lui avouer, elle ne savait pas comment le formuler, les mots restaient coincé dans sa gorge. Comment annoncé à son vampire d'ex, qu'il a un enfant ?

« Elena – repris Damon – Qui est-elle ?

- C'est Jen – commença Elena, Jen Merry Gilbert…

- Jen Marry Gilbert… - Répéta Damon. Elle porte donc ton nom. Et ses prénoms réfèrent à ta tante et à ta mère. Mais Elena, je ne comprends pas ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Ce serait ta…fille ? – Demanda Damon – hésitant longuement sur le dernier mot

- Et bien…Oui – Répondis Elena – Mais pas que… C'est également la tienne… »

Elena avait murmuré les derniers mots si doucement que si Damon n'avais pas eu une l'ouïe ultra développée des vampires, il ne les aurait probablement jamais entendu.

* * *

En espérant que vous serez satisfait de le suite! Mais il faudra encore attendre un peu pour connaitre la réaction de Damon a cette nouvelle!

Et **MERCI **pour toutes ces adorables reviews! Ca me motive à continuer rapidement!


End file.
